You Found Me
by siriuslygrednforge
Summary: A Harry Potter head canon about how James and Sirius found out that Remus was a werewolf.Set in the Marauder Era.


**You Found Me**

_The boy ran, calling out for help. The werewolf followed him, howling occasionally. They both ran. The boy had gone to the forest with his father, a herbologist,to collect specimens of some new variety of plant which the father wanted to study. They had come across a man, who claimed to be a friend of his father's. His father and the man got into a fight. And the boy saw the man change into a huge, grey wolf, tearing his father into pieces. The werewolf turned towards him and he ran. Helpless, the boy didn't know what to do. He ran as fast as he could, trying to reach home. The werewolf didn't seem to go away._

_He finally reached the outskirts of the town. The boy was tired. And shocked. But the only thing he knew was to get away from that vicious creature that killed his father. He tried to run, but his body seemed to give up. He began to feel dizzy and sensed claws piercing his arms. And then it happened. The boy screamed in agony, his body burning as the venom surged through his veins. He thought he was going to die. The werewolf, his fangs sunk into the boy's neck, saw a mob of people carrying wands and torches rushing towards him. He quickly dropped the boy's limp and trembling body and boy was writhing in pain. He felt the venom burn his heart, which was beating felt his mother take him in her arms."Remus..." he heard a voice say_

Remus opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by James and Sirius. He could see they were worried. He was sweating profusely, the air felt hot and humid even in December."Remus, are you alright mate ?",he heard James ask."We heard you shouting for help. You really sounded scared. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sirius asked him."Here, have this. It will make you feel better", James said, handing Remus a bar of chocolate. Remus tore open the packet and bit into the chocolate. It made him feel warm inside.

After what seemed ages, Remus spoke."I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't tell this to anyone", he said to Sirius and James."We swear on each others' lives", they both replied in unison. Remus told them about how he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback that fateful night and how he has to live his life-like a werewolf."I was right", James said in a hushed voice. They were sitting in the common room, so that no one could know what they were talking about."Right about what?",Remus asked."James thought you were a werewolf, considering the fact you fell ill every full moon night and refused to come out with us" Sirius replied. Remus could see that both of them were shocked."Does that mean you will stop talking to me ?Now that you know what I am.", he asked the sadly. He was lonely as a child and now that he had found friends in James and Sirius, he didn't want to lose them."Are you mental? We'll never stop talking to you. In fact, you can always count on us if you need something", they both replied."And please, man up. Don't go all mushy on us", Sirius added, as he saw tears falling from Remus' eyes."You guys, how can I even thank you?", Remus asked them. He had never felt so happy in his life. He was finally accepted by people who knew about his secret. That he was a werewolf."Come on Remus, you don't have to worry about that. We are your friends and friends are always there for each other", James said."Yeah, for better and for worse", Sirius added."Shut up Sirius", James told Sirius, elbowing him in the ribs. All of them laughed.

"But if anything happened to you both, I'll never be able to forgive myself", Remus said after some time. He really didn't want them to be harmed. After all, it wasn't easy for him to control himself during his transformations."Remus,nothing like that has ever happened before and I don't think it will ever happen. So don't worry about that. Now let's get back to bed before Minnie comes on one of her rounds", James said. Remus thanked them again and the boys went back to sleep. After a long time, Remus could sleep peacefully, for he finally felt better. Better about being himself.


End file.
